


Very Bad Situation

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin is out of a long term relationship and moves back to Pittsburgh.  He has been back for a while and hears about a job opening at an up and coming advertising agency.





	Very Bad Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I don't know if this is worth going past the first Chapter or not, but let me know what you think.

* * *

“I can’t believe you are doing this to me.”

“Well, believe it! I didn’t mean for it to happen, but it did. Now it is time for you to pack up all of your little paints and sketchbooks and whatever else you have lying around here, move out and move on. It’s over, and I don’t want to ever see you again.”

These were the last words that Justin had heard from Tristan. That was two years ago to the day. Two years ago when Justin walked in on Tristan with his latest trick that turned into something more, or at least enough to end their five-year relationship.  
It had taken Justin a year to get over Tristan and there were still times when Justin missed him so much it hurt. 

They were living in San Francisco and after the break up Justin moved back to Pittsburgh to heal. His family was there and his best friend Daphne was there. He spent many nights crying to her on the phone about his heart breaking and he didn’t think that he would ever be able to get over Tristan. It was Tristan that moved Justin away from everything he had ever known and it was Tristan that promised him a life full of love, happiness and monogamy. Well, the love was there and the happiness for the most part was there, at least for Justin, but he did figure out early on the monogamy part of that equation was never meant to be. Justin stayed with Tristan because he loved him and knew that he was more than a one night stand and with the exception of the first few times, Tristan never lied to Justin about his tricks. All that was over and there was no going back to the life he once knew. He had to get his life back on track and the first thing he needed was a job. He had a little in savings, but Tristan never wanted Justin to work, so he only had the money he had saved from selling an occasional painting to art galleries.

The job at Vanguard sort of just fell into his lap. The owner, Gardner Vance, happened upon one of Justin’s paintings in an art gallery and asked the owner for the artist’s contact information, or to contact the artist for him. That was three years ago and Justin had become the art director for one of largest advertising firms in Pittsburgh. He was unhappy with his life at Vanguard. It had become monotonous and there wasn’t anything to challenge his intellect anymore. He had heard about an up and coming advertising agency owned by a former employee of Vanguard who was the arguably the best in the business. They were looking for an art director and Justin was going to put his name in with the rest of the city looking for a new start or a beginning.

The phone did ring and Justin did get called for an interview with Kinnetic, Inc. The morning of his interview with Kinnetic he called in sick and took his time getting ready. He was dressing Armani and looked like he should be on the cover of GQ instead of going to a job interview hoping for a chance to prove his talents. He walked through the doors of what used to be an old bathhouse and immediately knew that this was not your average advertising agency. 

“Hi, may name is Justin Taylor. I have an 11:00 appointment with Mr. Kinney.”

“Yes, Mr. Taylor he is expecting you. My name is Cynthia and I have to warn you that he is in a bad mood, so be prepared for a bad time, but don’t worry. His bark has always been much worse than his bite, but he feels like he has to look like an asshole to get respect. What he doesn’t realize is that he commands respect whenever he walks into a room.”

“That good, huh?”

“You’ll see. It is like watching poetry in motion and not bad to look at if I do say so myself.”

“So, do you have any pointers for me?”

“Well, be honest and do not even try to feed him a line of bullshit because he will see right through it. I will tell you that you are the first one that he has agreed to interview out of 200 applicants. He is impressed with you and will probably hire you, but he will put on a very good front.”

“Thanks, Cynthia. I appreciate the advice, but I don’t think I have anything locked up.”

Cynthia smiled as Justin turned away to a seat. Justin was now terrified that there was some horrible old man that would bark orders and hover over everything that he was doing. He didn’t know if he could handle that. After thinking for a few minutes and listening to Mr. Kinney yell at someone for those same few minutes he was getting up to leave when he heard Cynthia call him.

“Justin, you can go in now.”

Instead of running for the door like he wanted to he found himself saying, “Thanks, Cynthia.”

Oh well, what is the worst that could happen? I walk through the double doors into a very sleek and modern office and immediately see the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Okay, now this is the worst fucking thing that could have possibly happened. Why couldn’t he be a 65-year-old man with a beer belly and balding head? Why does it have to be someone that could have just stepped out of a wet dream? This is very bad, very, very bad.

“Hi, Mr. Kinney.” I am going to hell for not wanting anything to do with this job, but more to do with ripping his clothes off and licking every part of his body.

“Mr. Taylor, please have a seat. Sorry it took so long, but I was dealing with idiots. I seem to be surrounded by them lately and that is why I am looking for an art director. I have read your resume and it is interesting.” Now this is definitely an interesting turn of events. Mr. Justin Taylor is not only young, but if the way he was licking his lips was any indication, he is gay. I wonder if he has a partner.

“Please, call me Justin.” Or, anything that you feel the need to call me.

“Only if you call me Brian.” Maybe I could get his phone number for Jason. I could at least try to do something for my brother. He has been looking for someone new and maybe Justin might be interested. I guess we’ll have to see.


End file.
